


A Kiss in the Dark

by Cassangstel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kissing, True Love, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassangstel/pseuds/Cassangstel
Summary: Cassandra invites Rapunzel out for an afternoon walk in the woods. When the sun sets and the darkness settles in, Cassandra feels an urge to act on feelings that have been building up within her. Will she act on those feelings, or keep them hidden out of fear of ruining their friendship?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Kiss in the Dark

Rapunzel and Cassandra were walking in the woods -- the evening sun was low in the sky and the shadows of the trees stretched across the grassy ground like rain trails on a window. Cass had noticed that the Princess was feeling overworked lately, so decided to invite her out for a walk in the remaining daylight. It would be a great way for Rapunzel to clear her mind, she thought. It would also be a great way for Cass to get the Princess all to herself, even if it was just for a few hours. 

At the moment, the two young women were laughing, bent over and gasping for breath, just as best friends often do. Yet this wasn’t a frequent occurrence for them; all the more reason why both felt that they must cherish every moment together. Their cheeks hurt from smiling, but they didn’t want to stop. 

They had been wandering the woods for hours, and, knowing that their outing was coming to an end, Rapunzel sat down on a log and patted the bark beside her, beckoning Cass to sit down, too. They caught their breath and held on to the final moments of the afternoon. The orange sky twinkled through the branches. 

“It’s so good to just get out here and relax,” the Princess said. Her shoulders dropped as she slouched down, tired and at ease. Cass felt the hair on her arm stand on end as Rapunzel’s arm brushed against hers. 

“I hate to see you overworking yourself, Raps,” Cass said. “Remember, if you ever need to get out of there, you know where to find me.” Cass gave the Princess a nudge. 

“I’m glad I have you in my life.” She gave Cass a smile unlike the ones they had been sharing all afternoon. The smile was different -- there was something behind it that Cass couldn’t understand. Of course, Rapunzel was grateful to her, why wouldn’t she be? But it wasn’t just gratitude Cass saw. There was something more. Something else behind that smile. A secret tucked away in those green eyes. 

Cass suddenly felt the urge to take Rapunzel’s hand in hers, but it was too late; the Princess had stood up and was stretching. “I guess we’d better get back,” she said. “If my parents find my bedroom empty, they’ll send the royal guards after me.”

Cass chuckled. “Yeah, we don’t want the King to have a fit. You sure you can’t stay just a bit longer? It’s gonna be a clear night. We could do some stargazing.” 

Now it was Rapunzel’s turn to chuckle. “Oh Cass, don’t tempt me like that! I have things to do. Maybe some other time?” 

Cass was ready to protest, but then Rapunzel held out her hand and Cass’ mind went blank. “C’mon, Cass,” Rapunzel said. 

Cass reached up and hoped that the trembling that had begun in her fingers wasn’t too obvious. “I’m gonna hold you to it. How about this weekend? Maybe we could take the horses out and--” 

“Sorry, Cass, this weekend isn’t good for me… there’s a meeting I have to go to, and then all these documents I need to read. It’s kind of a lot. Maybe next week or… I don’t really know.” Her voice trailed off as she thought of her future plans, then suddenly it leapt back. “But we’ll definitely hang out again soon.” 

Cass nodded, and they started walking back through the woods the way they came. Cass was aware of the Princess’ hand, still holding hers. Her heart was ecstatic at the Princess’ touch, but she had to put on a straight face. Together, they continued along down the path back to the castle. 

There was a climax of orange and red exploding in the sky as they walked in silence, and then the sun went down beyond the horizon and the world was blanketed in a heavy darkness. Soon, they could barely see the ground beneath their feet, or the path before them. They hadn’t planned on being out so long -- the time had just slipped by -- so neither of them had thought to bring a lantern. 

“Be careful, Raps,” Cass said. She felt a hand grab her arm and heard Rapunzel let out a quick gasp as the Princess tripped over a loose rock. Cass giggled. “Woah, you okay?” she asked. Even though she couldn’t see a thing, her arm instinctively wrapped around Rapunzel’s waist and steadied her. However, when Rapunzel assured Cass that she was okay, Cass didn’t feel her arm retracting. In fact, it only seemed to hold onto the Princess tighter. 

What was this sudden courage she felt coursing through her? 

Cass pictured Rapunzel’s face in her mind -- she was smiling at her. Those flushed cheeks and bright eyes burned a hole in her, and then, hidden by the darkness, she realized that there was nothing holding her back. 

“Cass, wha--” Rapunzel started, but she was silenced by the sudden sensation of Cass’ lips slowly pressing against her own. Another arm wrapped around the Princess, and Cass’ grip on her only got tighter. Still, Rapunzel felt safe in her arms -- they were warm and careful, and they knew her so well. 

After a few long moments, Rapunzel was let go and Cass took a step back. She was relieved that she couldn’t see Rapunzel’s reaction. She didn’t think she would be able to handle the look on the Princess’ face. Somehow she knew it would be twisted and contorted with disgust. “I’m… I’m… I don’t know what came over me, Raps. I shouldn’t have--” 

“Cass,” Rapunzel said softly. Her name leaving Rapunzel’s soft red lips made Cass’s heart ache. She wished she could lean in for another kiss, and another, and another, but she fought against those thoughts. 

“I didn’t know you… you liked me like that…” Rapunzel said. 

Cass laughed, feeling awkward. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I-- I really shouldn’t have forced myself on you like that, Raps. I’m sorry… I won’t do it again.” Cass started walking again, continuing down the path -- or at least what she thought was the path. It was still too dark to see anything. 

Rapunzel reached forward, grasping for Cassandra in the darkness. She was sure Cass was right there, right next to her. But when she felt for her, all she felt was the night air on her sweaty palm. She took a step forward, reaching out her arms in every direction, but still she felt nothing. 

With the combination of fear from being in the woods in the dark, and the excitement that filled her chest from the kiss, she became frantic within seconds and yelled out Cass’ name. “Don’t leave me!” she cried. 

And then, fingers wrapped around hers and her quick breaths were calmed. “I’m right here,” Cass said. “Come on, I think I can see some lights through the trees. We’re almost there.” 

Rapunzel wouldn’t move. “You can’t just kiss me and expect me to act like nothing happened, Cass!” Rapunzel argued, pulling Cass back. 

“I’m sorry, I just… It’s better if you forget this ever happened,” Cass said, trying to get away. She had never felt such embarrassment and shame before. She doubted that Rapunzel would ever be able to look at her the same way again. What was she thinking? How could lose control of herself like that? No matter how Cass tried to slip away, Rapunzel wouldn’t let her leave. She held onto Cass’ hand like it was the only thing keeping her from falling into a dark, endless sea. 

“Please,” Rapunzel said. At her plea, Cass stopped and stood still. Rapunzel felt up Cass’ arm to her shoulder, then around her neck and to her other shoulder. Cass was right next to her again, and it was Rapunzel’s turn to wrap Cass in her own tight hug. “Don’t say you’re sorry.” Rapunzel lifted one hand and felt for Cass’ cheek. It was hot. She smiled as she imagined Cass’ red, scared face. 

Rapunzel tilted her face upwards and kissed Cass back. It was something Rapunzel had always thought of doing, but had never known why. She would see Cass looking at her from across a room and want to run over to her -- to be with her. She had thought it was normal for friends to feel like that. She thought everyone lay awake at night picturing their friend’s face looking down at them, imagining what it would be like to hold them close and never let go. Now she understood. Cass’ sudden signs of affection were an awakening to the Princess. There were no words she could think of to express the way she was feeling. And at that moment, there was no place she would rather be. 

Now that both women were aware of the other’s feelings for them, there was no uncertainty or fear that could hold them back anymore. Rapunzel’s arms stayed wrapped around Cass’ neck. Cass, who had been caught off-guard, was now warming into the embrace. Her arms found their place once again around the Princess’ waist. Before they knew it, they were inseparable. 

Cass’ knees shook beneath her and were quickly unable to hold her up any longer. She broke away and slid down to the ground. There were tears in her eyes -- happy tears. She hugged Rapunzel’s legs and pressed a hot cheek into the Princess’ skirt. Rapunzel’s fingers pushed through Cass’ short hair, and then she came down to the ground as well. 

Rapunzel’s giggle rang like a bell, and then Cass’ sounded, unsure of itself. The younger of the two fell into the older one’s lap, then hugged her again. They fit together like two missing puzzle pieces, finally being put together. It was like their whole beings were made just for each other. 

Their lips came together a third time and they shared a passionate kiss that, although fervent, was as sweet and gentle as a bee landing on a flower petal, or a drop of rain trickling off of a leaf. 

As the stars grew brighter, the two girls lost in the dark woods below them revealed to each other the feelings that neither had known how to express before. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, hidden among the wildflowers and ferns, until the sky was yellow and the birds chirped gayly to greet the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
